


Trick or Treat?

by writingblankspaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ghosts, Inconsiderate Neighbors, M/M, Unrequited Crush, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Kyungsoo thinks his apartment might be haunted, so he calls Chanyeol to help him confirm. He believes he can communicate with them. Add Kris and Luhan as neighbors. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 18





	Trick or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring some of my favorites fics from my AFF account onto AO3. 
> 
> This was the first Kpop fanfic I ever wrote (circa 2013-ish and published in 2014). I've edited it a little bit, but the story is still the same.
> 
> All Mandarin phrases were taken from the _ Dirty Chinese _ book. Which I totally _don't_ own :X

_Incident #1_

The picture frame fell from the shelf, glass shattering across the marble floor.

_Incident #2 _

The small bookshelf with books precariously balanced on top is toppled over, spilling old college textbooks and various volumes of One Piece onto the living room floor.

Surely Seoul hadn't had that many earthquakes in the span of a week. The incidents continued to pile up until Kyungsoo called Chanyeol, his childhood friend and last resort.

"What I don't understand is the fact that it's always stuff close to or on the wall..." Kyungsoo sighed. He miserably sipped at his lukewarm coffee and stared at the wall in question.

"You sure it's not a ghost? They say freaky stuff like this happens all time," Chanyeol asked, his face set in a serious expression. Kyungsoo should've known better than to call him. The guy seriously spent his free time contemplating the existence of aliens.

Pushing his coffee out the way, Kyungsoo lowered his head to the table with a groan.

The other man looked at his friend and an idea struck him "how about instead of going out tomorrow, we stay at your place and see if we can figure out what's trashing all your stuff? Who knows, the ghost might be like Casper," Chanyeol enthusiastically babbled, unaware that Kyungsoo had barely paid attention or even noticed he was talking in the first place.

"Wait," Chanyeol stopped, his thoughts slowing down, "have you asked your neighbors about it? Like if they've had a similar problem or heard anything? They might know something." Kyungsoo leaned up and gazed at Chanyeol, finally paying attention now that he was starting to make some sort of sense.

"That's not that bad of an idea. I'll try it tonight before I leave for work." Chanyeol smiled and nodded, drinking his own coffee and smiling like he'd just told Kyungsoo the meaning of life.

"If they don't know anything, then I'll call you and you can bring your stuff and spend the night. We're going to figure this out." Kyungsoo gathered his things and rose from the seat, eager to go talk to his neighbors. Chanyeol waved at Kyungsoo's back as the younger man rushed out the door to get to his own home.

The traffic was relatively light, so Kyungsoo made it home in record time. Dropping his bags in the house, he walked next door and knocked lightly. From inside, there was a faint murmur of a language Kyungsoo couldn't make out and he assumed it meant someone was on their way. When the door opened to reveal a tall blonde guy wrapped in a towel with an expression that looked like he wanted to fight, Kyungsoo stepped back unconsciously.

"Yeah?" The blonde asked impatiently. Getting his bearings back together, Kyungsoo redirected his eyesight up and looked at Kris.

"I live next door and I was wondering something. I work at night and come home in the morning and every once in awhile, there are things on the floor, usually broken. It doesn't seem like a break-in or anything, but I was just wondering if you'd been hearing things or knew something about my problem. It seems like things against the wall are the things that get toppled over and fall." Looking down at Kyungsoo, Kris shrugged.

Before Kyungsoo could ask anything more, Kris looked behind him and yelled for someone named Luhan. Within a few seconds, another man joined Kris by the door, his face easily making him look no older than 18.

"Luhan, have you been hearing strange noises next door? Our neighbor Mr.-" Kris stalled, waving his hand in Kyungsoo's direction.

"Ah, I'm Kyungsoo." Kris nodded and continued.

"Our neighbor Mr. Kyungsoo has been having things fall and break in his apartment. It seems that the wall our condos share is the wall where everything falls from." Luhan's eyebrows furrowed and his bit his lower lip. He seemed to contemplate the situation and shrugged.

"Not that I know of. Sorry Kyungsoo, I wish we could help." Kyungsoo smiled and thanked them both.

Who knew he had such nice looking neighbors? Well, he wouldn't call Kris 'nice' looking in so many words, but they were both pleasant people. Just as he was walking into his condo, his phone rang.

"Did they know anything?" Chanyeol asked excitedly.

"Not a thing." Kyungsoo sighed, putting the phone on speaker as he changed into his pajamas. "You can come over tonight if you want. I have the night off today, tomorrow and Monday." Kyungsoo could almost see Chanyeol nod and they said goodbye. Within twenty or so minutes, Kyungsoo's doorbell rang and he let Chanyeol in.

"Alright let's deal with this sneaky ghost," Chanyeol muttered, throwing his stuff by his shoes at the door. Kyungsoo shook his head and sighed, lining up Chanyeol's shoes and stacking his bag and coat in a neat stack.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Kyungsoo asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Chanyeol looked at him and smirked, looking around the apartment.

"By scaring it of course!" Chanyeol explained like it was the most simple answer. Kyungsoo nodded slowly and headed to the kitchen to warm up leftover ddeokbokki from his visit home. There was no sense disbelieving or questioning Chanyeol, since this was, after all, Kyungsoo's last resort.

"Dinner's almost ready!" Luhan yelled, his voice reaching Kris, who was no doubt on the computer in the back.

When he received a grunt in return, he finished setting the table and sat the containers of takeout in the middle of the table. Luhan lit a few candles, dimmed the lights in the kitchen and removed his frilly pink apron (a gift he was too nice to turn down). Sitting down at the table, he crossed his hands on his plate and waited for Kris.

"Smells good, you didn't cook it right?" Kris asked, looking at the plates warily. Luhan wasn't exactly fantastic in the kitchen, not that Kris minded too much.

"No, it's from your favorite takeout place. I wanted to make tonight _special_..." with the emphasis on the last word, Kris looked up at Luhan. Quickly glancing over Luhan's head, Kris read Luhan's writing underneath today's date:

_Happy 100th day ^^ _

Thinking fast, Kris smiled and leaned over the table, kissing Luhan's cheek.

"Of course, happy 100th day anniversary Lulu." Luhan bristled at the annoying nickname but continued to smile brightly. They quickly put food on both their plates and ate in a comfortable silence until Luhan felt something boring into him. Looking up from the plate, he saw that Kris was already done and now heatedly staring at him.

"Did you enjoy your food? I can see why you like this place so much." Luhan trailed, trying to alleviate the butterflies that Kris's stare stirred in him.

The moment he sat down his chopsticks, Kris pushed back his chair and stalked over to Luhan, gently pulling the shorter man up from his chair. Pulling him closer, Kris leaned over and kissed Luhan. When he went to pull away, Luhan nipped at his lower lip, drawing a low growl from Kris's throat. Luhan wrapped his arms around Kris's neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

This kiss was so uniquely Luhan; soft, sweet and so addictive, it had Kris pulling Luhan tighter against him, their tongues tangling. In the meantime, Kris hands palmed Luhan's ass, making him mewl softly into the kiss. Pulling away, Kris looked at Luhan's red lips and dazed look and almost lost his train of thought.

"We've christened just about every room except this living room" Kris whispered into Luhan's ear, the statement obviously affecting the older man. Luhan felt lightheaded as Kris's hands roamed down to his body, fumbling with his zipper while palming his growing erection.

"Please_ Wu Fan_" Luhan begged quietly, bucking against Kris's hand. Noticing the other's desperation, Kris lightly pushed Luhan into the wall behind him and dropped to his knees, tugging Luhan's jeans and underwear to his ankles. When Kris's mouth came in contact with his dick, he threw his head back, hitting the wall with a thud.

_Incident #3_

_thunk!_

"Did you hear that _hyung_?" Kyungsoo asked, jumping up from his nap. Anxiously he shook Chanyeol awake. The older man's sleep heavy eyes widened when he heard the sound for himself.

"It's coming from right there..." Chanyeol whispered, afraid that the ghost would hear him. So much for scaring the ghost.

He pointed at the shaking shelf and motioned for Kyungsoo to follow him. It wasn't long before the trinkets on the shelf came crashing down onto the floor. Before Chanyeol could say anything else, there was a jumble of words that neither of the boys recognized and Chanyeol gasped. "The ghost speaks a foreign language. Damn I was hoping it spoke Korean so we could communicate with it."

Luhan wrapped his legs around Kris's waist as the younger man thrust against him relentlessly, each movement driving his head into the wall repeatedly. The babbles that came from Luhan's mouth weren't even in Korean anymore, but in breathless Mandarin.

"_Geng duo _Yi Fan!_" _(More.)

_THUD_

  
"Should I ask it what it wants?" Chanyeol questioned, more to himself than to Kyungsoo.

"Yes! If we give it what it wants, maybe it'll go away!" Kyungsoo answered enthusiastically. Chanyeol's serious look fell from his face as he shot Kyungsoo a look that screamed 'I told you so' and all Kyungsoo could do was look down at the ground. He couldn't believe he'd encouraged Chanyeol, much less started to believe it himself.

"Angry spirit, what do you want?" Chanyeol asked in the direction of the shaking shelf and muffled nonsense.

"What do you want Luhan?" Kris hissed. Luhan dug his nails into Kris's back as he stopped just short of his prostate. "Tell. Me. What. You. Want."

"_Shi jin yi dian" _(Harder.) Luhan breathed, arching towards Kris.

"The ghost sounds like it has asthma." Chanyeol sighed leaning against the bookcase. Kyungsoo stared in disbelief at Chanyeol and shook his head, the ghost did sound rather out of breath.

"Unwrap your legs," Kris demanded, removing Luhan's hands from his neck. Luhan did as he was told and placed both his feet on the ground, glaring at Kris. "Turn around and put your hands on the wall." He tilted his head questioningly and once again followed Kris's instructions. Luhan's sentence turned into garbled words as Kris grabbed his hips and slipped back into him.

"_Wu fan." _Luhan growled as Kris hit his prostate head-on. The younger man smirked and reached around Luhan's body taking his heavy erection into his palm and stroking along to his rhythm. Luhan's elbows shook and soon he ended up with his cheek on the wall, another thud echoing through their apartment.

"Do you think it's angry?" Kyungsoo asked, staring at the spot of the wall where the thud came from. Chanyeol shrugged from his seat on the couch. He had gone to retrieve Kyungsoo's laptop and was now typing something. 

"Google says our ghost speaks Chinese..." Chanyeol exclaimed, his eyes shining. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow and Chanyeol continued. "Basically I put what I thought I heard and it says that the gibberish is Chinese."

"Did it translate for you?"

"A little, it barely makes sense though." Kyungsoo walked over to Chanyeol and leaned over his shoulder to look at the screen.

_Did you mean "Geng duo"? _

Kyungsoo clicked the suggestion and was met with a few answers.

"More? What do you think the ghost wants more of?" Chanyeol wondered out loud, yawning as he laid his cheek on Kyungsoo's. "I'm really tired..." Kyungsoo held his breath as the warmth from Chanyeol's face warmed his own. Against his better thought, Kyungsoo didn't move and just let Chanyeol lay on his face.

"Maybe it wants us to talk to it more?" Kyungsoo sighed, feeling Chanyeol's full weight as the older man fell asleep. Kyungsoo closed his laptop and maneuvered Chanyeol's head fell on his shoulder. He blinked once and felt his eyelids get heavy and soon enough Kyungsoo also drifted off to sleep. Lucky for both of them, the noise and action has stopped for a moment.

Kris's sweaty hands struggled to keep their nearly bruising grip on Luhan's waist as he fucked him. The older man's hands clenched and unclenched, his nails grasping for nothing, only digging into the palms of his hands.

"Tight..." Kris breathed in Luhan's ear. The heat of the breath sent chills down Luhan's back. Caught up in his own pleasure, Kris almost missed Luhan's whine that he was coming. "_Jìng hòu__ Luhan-ge_" Kris gritted, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Luhan's dick and squeezing the base to stave off Luhan's orgasm. A frustrated moan came from the older man's throat as Kris slowed down his thrusts and slammed his hand on the wall above Luhan's hand to hold off his own orgasm.

Another thud jolted Chanyeol from his sleep and unfortunately, Kyungsoo too.

"Did you hear that? I think the ghost is at it again. It's really persistent..." Chanyeol yawned, stretching as he leaned up from Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo tried to rotate his shoulder as discreetly as possible, not wanting his friend to notice his discomfort, which failed when it made a loud cracking sound. "Did I fall asleep on you? I'm sorry about that. I was really busy at work today." Chanyeol mumbled, staring down at the floor as he ran his hand through his crumpled hair.

"It's okay Chan, it wasn't that bad. I was already sore from work I guess? I had to help some nurses carry boxes because the delivery men sat the supplies by the front entrance of the hospital. It's really not your fault." Kyungsoo sighed, patting Chanyeol's thigh. The taller man leaned up and smiled at Kyungsoo, easing Kyungsoo's nerves.

As he opened his mouth to say something else, there was another thump against this the wall, this time further back in the condo.

"What if there's something important hidden in your building? Like a treasure or heirloom? Maybe even money?" Chanyeol rambled, his mind immediately going back to the ghost.

For what seems like the millionth time that night, Kyungsoo questioned why he'd allowed Chanyeol to help him with this problem. He'd previously thought about inviting Jongin too, but knew the younger man probably would've fallen asleep on them and nothing, not even Paranormal Activity-esque happenings would wake him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Chanyeol was the perfect person for the task at hand.

"Maybe? Let's go see if we can find out more about this thing. It might actually be leading us to something." Kyungsoo exhaled, standing up and pulling Chanyeol and himself from the couch. Turning on all the lights leading to Kyungsoo's bathroom and bedroom, the pair walked cautiously towards the sound of the last thump.

"Beg for it. Beg for what you want Lulu." Kris commanded in English, knowing Luhan only partly understood what he said. The older man looked up at Kris in his typical doe-like manner, though the gaze lacked its usual innocence and was saturated with lust.

"Please," Luhan moaned as he arched his body up to make contact with Kris's skin.

They'd moved from the living room to the bedroom, where Kris had pinned Luhan's smaller body to the bed.

"Please what?" Kris smirked, one of his eyebrows raising. Luhan glared and chewed his bottom lip, frantically searching for the English word within the thousands of Mandarin and Korean ones floating around in his head.

"F-uck m-e." Luhan mumbled, groaning when Kris sat back on his heels, spread Luhan's legs and pulled his ass towards him. Kris looked down at his desperate boyfriend and grinned, leaning down to take Luhan into his mouth. The other man's eyes widened and he rolled his hips up, pushing his length further down Kris's throat and catching said man, by surprise. Choking and glancing up at Luhan, Kris put a hand on Luhan's hip to keep him still.

Both men leaned with their ears against the wall in the Kyungsoo's bedroom, listening for any more sounds. They started to move away until they heard a murmuring.

"What do you think it said?" Chanyeol asked, leaning up from the wall and glancing at Kyungsoo.

"My English is really bad and it seems like the ghost doesn't speak it much better? And is it just me or did the ghost sound like it's coming from next door? I'd hate to think the ghost is disturbing Kris and Luhan, they, well Luhan, seemed pretty nice and I know they both work all day." Kyungsoo sighed, also leaning away from the wall. Looking up, Kyungsoo realized Chanyeol was already out the door, on his way to knock on the door. Cursing to himself for even bringing up the idea, Kyungsoo ran after Chanyeol, hoping to catch him before he disturbed his neighbors.

Kris stroked Luhan until his toes curled and his back arched, so close to the edge that he panicked when Kris stopped. Once again he whined and frowned at Kris, physically exhausted from being brought so close, yet being denied.

"Since you've been so nice and listened well, I'll let you come." Kris whispered, the words almost going unnoticed over Luhan's heavy breathing.

Luhan looked at Kris with a glazed expression and nodded. Kris tightened his grip and regained his previous rhythm. Luhan's back arched against the bed, gasping for air when his orgasm hit him full force. Kris kept stroking until Luhan reached up to still his hand. He gave Luhan one last squeeze and let go, then moved and sat with his back against the headboard, reaching for a tissue for Luhan to clean himself. Luhan smiled and muttered a thanks, sighing as he wiped at his stomach.

Leaning up, Luhan shot the tissue into the garbage can and looked at Kris, eyeing his _painfully _obvious arousal. He rolled onto his stomach and moved closer to Kris, fumbling with the waistband of his underwear. Soon enough his erection sprang free and Luhan took a firm grip and lowered his head to lick the tip.

"Chanyeol, you can't be serious. We can't disturb them at 3 o'clock in the morning!" Kyungsoo whisper-shouted when he caught up with the older man. Chanyeol ignored him and continued towards Kris and Luhan's door.

"If we don't ask them, then we'll never know anything about the ghost." Chanyeol whined, pouting down at Kyungsoo. The younger man looked away from the pathetically cute face and sighed.

"I understand, but Kris and Luhan are people who'll probably be living next to me for a long time. I don't want to make a nuisance out of myself and make them dislike me. I won't let you do it either." Kyungsoo said quietly as he pushed Chanyeol back towards his apartment. The taller man increased the intensity of his pout and planted his feet firmly to the ground, making it near impossible for Kyungsoo to move him any further.

"Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol sighed, crossing his arms in front of his body. Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol in disbelief and threw his hands up, frustrated.

"Alright, fine!" He marched over to door and knocked heavily, stepping back as he waited for a response.

Kris carded his hand through Luhan's hair as he took him deeper into his throat. When Luhan's nose tickled the thin patch of hair around Kris's dick, he pulled Luhan's hair and briefly smirked when he saw a flash of pain and annoyance cross Luhan's face. He hated having his hair pulled, but he dealt with it and continued his task.

Coming up for air, he let Kris's dick drop from his mouth with a pop. The younger man reached over and brushed his finger over Luhan's red lips, wiping the spit from them. Still maintaining eye contact, Luhan took Kris into his mouth again, gripping what didn't go into his mouth. To Kris's surprise Luhan stuck his tongue down the slit of Kris's cock and made him inhale sharply.

He muttered some odd English words Luhan didn't understand and bit his lower lip, looking down at Luhan with a lidded gaze. With one final squeeze, Kris's hips stuttered and he groaned as he came in Luhan's mouth. Just as he went to apologize, Luhan swallowed and looked at Kris with a wide-eyed expression. Kris's apology got caught in his throat and he instead reached over to wipe something off Luhan's chin. Before he could succeed in doing so, they heard knocking on the door.

"Who could that be this late at night?" Luhan rattled off in Mandarin, his voice still raspy. Slipping away from Kris's reach, Luhan got out of bed, pulled one of the robes hanging from behind the bedroom door. Luhan slipped into it and tied the belt tightly, the robe almost swallowing up his smaller figure. Kris smiled and laid his head on his pillow as he watched Luhan walk out the room.

Luhan shuffled into the living room, his slippers dragging on the hardwood floors. When he opened the door, he was met with his neighbor Kyungsoo and some tall guy that looked like he had some issues.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" Luhan asked, squinting as the light from the hallway hit his eyes. Both men took a glance at the disheveled man in front of them and assumed they'd just woken him up.

"Well we've just been wondering if you'd heard any noises a few moments ago, because we think, now stay with me, that there might be a ghost in my apartment or yours. We're not completely sure and it sounds crazy, but that's the only idea we could come up with. Whenever I come home from work, things from my bookshelf mysteriously end up on the floor and I know Seoul doesn't have earthquakes too often, " as Kyungsoo was talking, Chanyeol leaned in the doorway to get a closer look at Luhan's face, seeing something on his chin.

  
"You have something on your chin..." Chanyeol trailed off, cutting off Kyungsoo.

Without Luhan's permission, Chanyeol reached forward and wiped at Luhan's chin, surprising the older man. When Chanyeol pulled hand back, he stared at his hand because whatever he wiped from Luhan's face made his hand sticky. When Luhan stepped closer to the light of the hallway, Chanyeol took in his disheveled appearance and the smell of sweat he emitted. As if all the wires came together and a giant ass light bulb clicked on in Chanyeol's head, he backed away from the open doorway, pulling on Kyungsoo's sleeve.

"What? You're the one who wanted to know so badly and now you want to leave? Not only have you made me wake up my neighbors but you also touched him. I'm sorry about that Luhan, Chanyeol can be a little odd. I hope you're not offended." Kyungsoo sighed, looking down at his feet. Luhan shook his head and when Chanyeol mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry' and 'don't worry about it' Kyungsoo looked up and let Chanyeol drag him away as Luhan bid them a good morning.

"Why'd you walk away? You caused such a fuss and now you're just going to leave it alone and forget about it? What about the damn ghost in my apartment?" Kyungsoo demanded once they got in his condo.

Chanyeol shook his head furiously and leaned closer to Kyungsoo.

"You don't understand, there is no ghost. The noise was Luhan," Chanyeol explained, his eyes widened when Kyungsoo looked at him with a confused expression. "Didn't you say Luhan lives with a guy named Kris? Also, Luhan's Korean sounds weird, is he Chinese?" Chanyeol's questions took a minute to sink into Kyungsoo's mind, but once he understood them and their relevance to his issue, he walked over to his couch and sat down, putting his face into his hands. When he removed his hands, his face was almost as red as the burgundy nightshirt he had on.

"They were having sex, weren't they? Then what was it you wiped from Luhan's mouth was from-" Kyungsoo stopped mid-sentence and stared at Chanyeol. "Please go wash your hands." He whispered, putting his head back into his hands. "You mean to tell me my stuff kept getting knocked down because Kris and Luhan have a penchant for having sex against walls? Well," Kyungsoo muttered, dragging his hands down his face. "I can't believe I went along with you when you said there was a ghost. I can't even begin to understand why I accepted your reasoning."

Chanyeol came back from washing his hands vigorously and watched as Kyungsoo sighed, then got up from the couch. He mumbled something about going to bed and disappeared further into the house. Chanyeol started to follow him, but when Kyungsoo turned around and looked at him tiredly, he turned back and sat back down on the couch, patting the cushions as he stretched out, preparing to sleep. He took a look at the shut bedroom door, sighed and mumbled a quiet apology to Kyungsoo before drifting off to sleep.

"Who was that Luhan?" Kris asked, when Luhan walked back to the bedroom.

"It was our neighbor, Kyungsoo, talking about hearing noises and ghosts again. It was odd. I told him I hadn't heard anything tonight and that his situation was strange. He also had a weird friend with him this time. He wiped something off my face, while I'm thankful, he never told me what it was..." Luhan trailed off.

He stopped talking when he saw the downcast look on Kris's face. "What?" Kris avoided Luhan's questioning gaze and broke out into uncharacteristically nervous laughter. "Why are you laughing Wu Fan? What's so funny?" Luhan asked, his voice reflecting his fatigue and annoyance.

When Kris wouldn't tell him, he shrugged and rolled his eyes. He discarded the robe and got into bed, pulling the covers over his and Kris's bodies. Just as he was about to fall asleep, his eyes shot opened and he knew exactly what had been on his face and why Kyungsoo's friend was blushing and pulled Kyungsoo away.

"Oh my god."


End file.
